A dragon's woman
by Mira.S
Summary: Someone once said that if you messed with a dragon's woman, you'll get burn. And boy did Natsu prove the person was right. One-shot; Nalu fluff; ongoing relationship.


"Hey babe, that's one fine leg you got there" a male teen cooed.

Lucy glares daggers at the teen. She's currently walking to the guild with groceries in hand that Mirajane asked for. Since Mira was pregnant of six month, Lucy didn't want her to tire herself out. It would be bad for the baby.

Natsu had offered to help her carry the bags but she declined it. She didn't want to take a risk on bringing Natsu and getting in trouble. He's a walking disaster after all but if she knew a bunch of teenage horn dogs gonna bug her, she would've gladly accept Natsu's offer.

At first they just whistle at her when she got into the store, once she got out they started following her and making those lewd comments about her body. She's been holding the urge to smack them using the groceries bag.

Lucy stops her track and turn around facing them. She's been ignoring them, hoping that they would just get bored and leave her alone but from the looks of it, she was wrong.

"Stop following me" she said in an annoyed tone.

They look amuse by her sudden burst and smirk. There were about four of them, one of them lean in on Lucy's face and blow on her face.

"Why would we do that now honey" he smirks at her.

She felt like gagging right now, this punk smells like cigarette and she hated it. She backs away from him and scowl at him.

"What do you guys wan- hey! My eyes are up here!" she barks at him. They all laugh at her statement. "Bastards" Lucy mutters under her breath. She huff at them and walk away.

"We can't help it sweet heart! It just look so delicious" one of them snicker. Lucy ignore them, she decide that once she gets to the guild she's gonna ask Erza to teach them a lesson.

When she got in front of the guilds door, one of them asks "Isn't this where the Great Salamander is?"

"It's Fairy Tail right?" one of them beam excitedly. "Man they're awesome"

Lucy smirk at hearing that, _Damn right we are _she thought. Lucy glance back at them and chuckle at their reaction, they look pretty impress. The one with purple haired met Lucy's gaze.

"Are you from this guild?" he ask, Lucy nodded. Their eyes widen and grin widely at her. Lucy was shock when they all surrounded her.

"You must be really strong to be in this guild!"

"Are you friend with the Salamander?"

"Is the Titania really that strong?"

"I heard that your guild master is really small" Lucy chuckle at that statement.

"But he's really strong" Lucy corrected the boy. The boys aren't so bad when they're not being flirty.

"What kind of magic you use?" a red haired ask. Lucy was about to answer when the purple haired chimed in "Are you a celestial wizard?" she raises a brow at him.

"How did you know?" Lucy question. He just chuckle and pointed at her set of keys, hanging on her waist. His friends stare at the key in amazement.

"Can I touch them?" The one with ocean colored hair grin at her. She decided to be cautious so she shook her head. He scowls at her. "Aw c'mon. Just for a second." He insisted.

Lucy sigh and was about to give it to him when he reach his hand and grope her thigh just beneath her keys. She shrieks and slaps his hand away. They all chuckle.

Lucy glare at him and he raise his hand as a sign of surrender "It was an accident" he defends. She was about to argue with him when she felt another hand squeeze her butt. Lucy shrieks yet again and turns to the culprit.

"Stop it!" she fumes. The boy smirk and shrug "Just wanna feel it, it's really soft" he inquired.

"Really?" the red haired ask "Let me have a feel too" he give Lucy's rear a squeeze. Lucy shrieks for the third time that day and kicks him in the groin. He fell into a kneeling position and groans.

"Uu, feisty. I like it" the purple haired cooed. He was aiming for Lucy's breast when the guilds front door burst open, revealing Fairy Tail one and only Fire Dragon Slayer.

Lucy and the bunch of perverts' teenager turn around facing him. Lucy sighs in relief and the teen's beams with excitement.

"You're the Salamander!" the red haired shouted excitedly. They all crowded Natsu, leaving Lucy in peace.

Natsu was looking really pissed but the teens are too excited to notice, but Lucy noticed this and felt sorry for them. _I hope he won't go overboard _she thought with a sigh.

"What business do you have with Lucy?" Natsu demanded, he was pretty tick off with them right. He was pretty upset when Lucy didn't allow him to follow her to the store and now they're these perverted bastards following her.

Natsu growled dangerously, Lucy stink of their smell. _Did they touch her? I thought I heard Lucy shrieks a couple of times, man these bastards sure have a death wish for touching my Luce _he thought.

It seems like the teens still hadn't realize their situation and smirk at Lucy "Salamander you're so lucky to have such a babe in your guild" he commented. Natsu's fingers twitch, _I'm itching to hit someone _he thought.

"Yeah just look at those creamy legs and those big bust" the red haired teen chuckle and lick his lips, eyeing Lucy like she's some meat ready to eat. "They're really soft" he mutters under his breath.

Lucy looks at them in disgust, and then she felt a surge of heat surrounding them. She looks at Natsu and flinch, his body was on fire. You can see his shoulder tense, Lucy gulp. _They're dead _she thought.

The four teens wince when they feel the heat, they look at Natsu and their eyes widen.

"Um, Salamander. A-Are you okay?" the purple haired shuddered. Then his eyes widen with realization, "I-Is she y-your girlfriend?" he ask timidly, even his friends stiffen at that statement.

"No" they sigh in relief "She's my fucking wife" Natsu snarled at them. Lucy almost laughs when she sees the color drain from the teens face. _Serves you right _she nods at that thought.

"You even dare to touch her, making those lewd comments about her body" Natsu growls menacingly and they flinch "W-We're sorry!" they wail.

"You think I'm gonna let you off the hook with just saying sorry?" he was beyond rage. How dare they talk like that about Lucy, they even have the guts to admit they touch her. Natsu just snap after hearing that.

Lucy sigh and walk pass the frozen teens. They look at Lucy with hopeful eyes, hoping that she'd calm the angry dragon, "Natsu I'm gonna head inside and give this to Mira-san" she spoke softly, and then she glance at the four teens and smirk.

And their hope is crushed.

"I'll leave them to you" she pecks his cheeks and walks away.

"You just relax Luce, I'll make sure they get the taste of hell before sending them to one" he cracks his knuckle. The four teens pale even more, if that's even possible.

"Don't go overboard!" Lucy shouted then went inside the guilds.

Natsu smile dangerously, "I won't promise"

* * *

"Mira-san! I got your groceries!" Lucy called for the barmaid. Mirajane peek her head from the kitchen and smile sweetly "Thank you Lucy"

"You were taking some time buying it, did something happen?" Mirajane ask worriedly. Lucy just wave her off and chuckle "Natsu's taking care of that, no need to worry" as if on cue, there's a sound crashing outside.

Mirajane chuckle "That must be him" Lucy sigh.

"I told him not to go overboard" she mumble "Mira-san can I have a smoothie" Lucy order nicely.

Mira smile lovingly and wink "Coming right up" then she disappear in the kitchen.

Couple minutes later Mirajane came back with smoothie in hand "Here you go" she place the smoothie in front of her.

"Thanks!" Lucy beam, Mirajane chuckle "My treat" she said with a wink. Lucy's eyes sparkle "Really!" Mirajane laugh at her cuteness and nodded. Suddenly the guilds door burst open revealing the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Looks like Natsu fix your problem" Mirajane said "He looks pretty satisfied" she pointed out. Lucy whipped her head around facing her lovers grinning face.

He went to sit beside Lucy at the bar and swung his arm over her shoulder. "They won't be bugging you anymore" he assured her. She smile lovingly at him and offer him her drinks.

He grins at her and drinks it. Mirajane squeal at their cuteness and almost fainted but Laxus manage to catch her in time.

"So" Lucy glances at Natsu "Since when I was your wife?" she asks and smirks when his face turn fifty shades of red. He got flustered and murmured something about she's being his mate and that's considered as married to dragons.

Lucy laughs at him and kiss him on the cheek "You're adorable when you get flustered" Lucy snicker. Natsu pouted, "I'm not adorable" he mutters and looks away.

Lucy chuckle then snorted at him "But if that's the way you're proposing to me then better luck next time bud" she said and walk to the guilds door. Natsu gawk at her.

"Lushii," he whines "are you serious?"

Lucy ignores him not bothering to invite him to her home, knowing that he'll eventually follow her anyway and he did.

* * *

_Outside the guild_

"What the hell happen here?" Gray asks observing the area. He and Erza just got back from a mission and saw four people laying in front of the guild doors, burnt and beat up.

"Natsu, no doubt about it" Erza confirm, nodding to herself. Gray and Erza saw the said dragon slayer following their celestial wizard like a lost puppy. They look at each other knowingly, and nodded.

"Definitely Natsu" Erza sighs.

"You messed with a dragon's woman, you'll get burn." Gray chuckles.

* * *

**(a/n) My first romance humor! I hope it guys like it! School's gonna start soon and I'm not excited about it T.T Anyway, I'm working on a new story (AU), it's not a one-shot but maybe I'll post it next month? Cause I have camps and all next week, busy week actually. So wish me luck at the camp and don't forget to leave reviews!**


End file.
